Kurt's Little Secret
by colferobsessed
Summary: What happens when Mercedes stumbles upon a picture of Kurt modeling. All is well until the girls start asking Blaine some over the top questions...


**A/N- Hey everyone, this is just a drabble of my perspective of what would happen if people found out that Kurt was a model. So here you go!**

Everyone was sat in glee club talking happily, conversing about anything and everything. Except for Mercedes, she was sat reading a fashion catalogue. It was one of those ones that had mens and women's fashion in it, and right now she was flicking through the mens part (because there were always some hit male models to look at right?).

She flicked to one page where it was advertising board shorts, these were her favourite models to look at because they never had a shirt on.

This particular one had amazing abs, an amazingly well toned chest and fantastic legs.

She looked at it again to realize that this person looked very, very familiar.

He had perfectly quaffed chestnut hair, he had glasz eyes and little pointy nose.

She looked up at Kurt then back at the picture, she looked at him again, then back at the picture, and again. She just couldn't believe it! Kurt was a model!

She only just realised that Kurt was giving her a funny look. It was probably from her gawking at him so much.

Kurt figured maybe she heard some exciting gossip and not told him, so he went over and sat next to her.

"Hey cedes, whats up?" Kurt asked kindly.

Her head just fell towards the book in her lap. His eyes followed and he saw the fashion magazine sitting in her lap.

He picked it up "Ooh whatcha looking at?" He questioned excitedly before picking up the magazine to look.

Mercedes moved her head so she could see his reaction.

Kurt's eyes widened to twice their size as he stared at the magazine in front of him.

"Oh no." Is all that he said. He didn't think that any of his friends would ever see these pictures. He didn't want anyone else to see this, but he couldn't get his legs to move to throw it in the bin.

Santana cane up behind him and yanked the magazine out of his hand. Kurt let out a small scream as the magazine from taken from his grasp.

Santana stared at it for a while before walking off to sit back down next to Brittany. She looked impressed? Kurt couldn't figure out why though.

She handed the magazine over to Brittany and whispered something in her ear (probably telling her who it is).

"Wow Kurt you look HOT!" Brittany exclaimed.

This got everyone in the glee clubs attention.

Kurt was sure that he had just turned the deepest shade of red he had ever been.

He lifted his head a little to see everyone staring at him funnily. Finn looked completely confused (as always). The girls looked a little shocked as well as the guys, and Blaine just looked jealous.

"Well since you all look like you've lost it, Britt is talking about the picture in this magazine." Santana exclaimed.

Rachel walked over, too quick for Finns liking, and snatched the magazine to have a look for herself. Her jaw dropped in a comical way.

Finn, seeming mire jealous than ever of his GAY stepbrother, took the magazine to look. He turned a slight shade of red. He did have quite nice abs.

Everyone was trying to look over his shoulder s he went up and pinned the picture up on he white board.

All the glee clubers that hadn't seen it yet were crowded round it.

They had pretty much all had a decent look when Mr Schu burst through the door. They all ran away to their seats quickly.

"Hey guys, uh Kurt, whats wrong?" asked Mr Schu.

Kurt's eyes were wide with fear, he knew that at the beginning of the week Mr Schu always wrote on the whiteboard and his picture was still up there. He didn't reply to Mr Schu's question.

"Okay guys, the theme for this week is..." He turned around to write the theme on the board when he saw the picture.

He grabbed it and turned around. "Whats this?" he exclaimed.

The glee club watched in anticipation as his eyes widened at the sudden realization that it was one of his students in this picture before him. Shirtless.

"Umm... Kurt can I speak to you outside?" he asked.

Kurt got up, readying himself for one of the most cringeworthy moments of his entire life.

-XXX-

"So what is this all about?" Mr Schu asked, his voice cracking on the last syllable. Kurt took this as a sign that h was nervous as well.

"Well Mr Schu, I was desperate for the new Marc Jacobs fall blazer, but I didn't have the money..." Kurt started. "So, I was looking through the news paper when I found an ad to do some modeling for a fashion catalogue, and they were paying well, so naturally I jumped at the chance. "

Mr Schu went silent for a little while, processing all the information he had just heard.

"Well that sounds ligit, I guess, but that doesn't explain why its at school." Mr Schu stated.

"Well Mercedes was looking through this catalogue, god knows why she was looking in the mens section, when she realised that she was looking at me..."

As Kurt continued explaining things to Mr Shcu, the kids in the glee club were having their own conversations...

The boys were all wondering where on earth his abs came from, while the girls were just admiring him for his hotness, since they all seemed to have a newfound crush on him.

Santana went over and grabbed Blaine's arm, to drag him over to where all the girls were sitting.

"Now hobbit, we seem to all be a little more into Kurt now that we have seen the underneath, and we were all wondering if maybe you could tell us a little bit more about him..." Santana said, while giving him an evil wink.

"I'm not sure I'm following." said Blaine in a confused tone.

"What I'm trying to say is, we wants to know all the dirty details about your boy toy, could I make it any clearer?" Santana snapped.

Blaine started to turn bright red.

"Yeah, like have you guys ever done it, before?" Tina asked quite excitedly, which was odd, not only because it was Tina who hardly ever speaks, but also because of the question she just blurted out.

Despite the fact that Blaine was pretty much convinced that they had all gone insane, he looked around to find that the girls were nodding, it seemed that they all wanted to know the answer as well.

Blaine not knowing what to say to answer this question just went for a simple one worded approach

"Yes." His voice cracked on the single syllable out of nervousness.

"Who topped?" This came from Rachel. His jaw almost dropped to the floor, and the way she said it, it was as if she was asking about the weather!

"Uhh... He did. " Blaine tried to say more calmly, he knew that he might as well get used ti the weird questions, as it didn't sound like the girls were going to stop asking them any time soon.

There was a collected gasp of approval from the group of girls. Blaine really wished that Kurt was there so that he wouldn't be alone with these questions.

"Is he... good?" asked Mercedes, she sounded a little more nervous than the others.

Blaine let the memories of numerous different times of when they had had wicked awesome sex flow through his mind, and before he knew it he was answering the question.

"Oh, trust me he is AMAZING." Blaine stated comfortably.

All the girls could now see that he was getting more into the conversation so they decided to act on it.

"Who is the bigger out of the two of you?" Quinn said with a wink.

"He is" Blaine had given up entirely about being shocked over which question came out of who's mouth.

"How big is he?" Brittany sounded getting quite excited now.

"I don't know! I have never measured him!" blaine practically yelled.

The room went quiet and everyone was now staring at Blaine. He could feel himself getting redder. Lucky for him the boys in glee club were not to bright, so they thought he was talking about actual height. Except for Puck that is. He always knew what was going on when it came to these things.

"But, you've seen it, so you must be able to make a guess!" Stated Santana.

"Well I guess he would be around the nine inches mark" Blaine said with a smug look on his face.

All the girls made a highly audible gasp, which made the boys all turn turn around for a second time.

"Okay guys, seriously what are you talking about that is making you make so much noise?" Finn asked clearly confused.

The girls all looked at each other, none of them knowing what to say. Lucky for them that was the exact moment that Mr Schu and Kurt walked back through the door.

Kurt was sure that he was bright red. He was just so glad that that conversation was now over. Little did he know that he was about to get into a much worse one...

Mr Schu went back to the front of the class.

"Alright guys, the theme for this week is... Theatricality!" Mr Schu exclaimed excitedly.

There were a couple of moans from the glee club, along with some 'but we have already done this's.

As Mr Schu continued talking, Kurt went and sat down next to Blaine and the girls, who were weirdly all sitting in a tight circle.

"Hey guys, what were we talking about while I wasn't here?" Kurt asked innocently.

Blaine turned an extremely bright shade if red. He did not want to tell his boyfriend that they had just been discussing the size of his cock.

"We were discussing your 9 incher!" Brittany said happily, not seeing any issue with what she had just said.

Kurt went five times more pale than normal. Of course the sentence was true but this was a very embarrassing topic to be talking casually about with his friends!

"And how, may I ask, did you find that out?" he said trying to remain calm.

"Blaine told us." Santana said flatly.

Kurt gave Blaine a 'bitch I'm gonna kill you' look.

Mr Schu interrupted them to say that he was going to go find the sheet music for this weeks assignment, so when he left the glee club reverted back into the conversation they were having before ha came back into the room with Kurt.

"So, are you going to answer our question or not?" questioned Puck slightly frustrated.

The girls just looked at each other before they decided that Santana would be the gutsy one and tell everyone what was going on.

"Okay look, if you want to know so badly I will tell you, but I am sure that some of you will be jealous." Santana started.

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder. Finn looked at him then back at Santana looking even more confused (if that was even possible).

Santana continued "Well we were just discussing the fact that we know exactly who has the biggest penis in the glee club..." Puck gave a cocky grin. "No Noah, not you in fact." Pucks grin instantly vanished.

"We just found out that someone has a 9 INCHER!" The boys all gasped. Now Puck looked extremely jealous.

Kurt then knew what was going to come next so he whispered 'help me' into Blaine's ear, which made him chuckle softly.

"Congratulations Kurt! All the boys now envy you!" Santana said with a devilish grin.

All the boys looked gobsmacked, except for Blaine who was secretly thinking himself lucky for landing the absolute most perfect guy one could imagine. Kurt just sat there too mortified to move.

Puck walked over to Kurt and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Congrats dude! I didn't know you had it in you, and to second Santana, I do envy you. Can you imagine how many girls I could get with that thing? They would all..."

"Okay!" Kurt cut him off "Thats quite enough of that! As if I wasn't already embarrassed enough."

Mr Schu walked back into the room at that moment.

"Hey guys I'm back!" He chirped.

Puck quickly ran back to his seat.

"Uh guys, whats up? You all seem very shifty today. Is there something I need to know?"

There was a chorus of 'no's and 'nope's throughout the choir room.

Mr Schu looked confused but carried on anyway.

"I now have the sheet music so we can get practicing! So everyone pick a partner, find a space in the room and start doing some vocal warm ups!" Mr Schu commanded.

Kurt walked over to the corner farthest away from everyone else, and Blaine followed him like an eager little puppy.

"For the record Kurt, I don't know why you would be embarrassed over something like that! After all it is one of my favorite things about you..." said Blaine in a very sultry voice.

Kurt gave him a little slap on the arm. "Come on lets get on with what we are supposed to be doing." Kurt said in a mysterious voice, giving Blaine a wink which showed him that he would have his revenge...

**A/N- Hope you enyoyed! Please leave a review, they are my inspiration!**


End file.
